crazy
by Abused and Used
Summary: Sasuke-kun is mine, and I am his, lalala.." SasuxSaku Mentions of rape and mature things.


**Sakura heard screaming. Loud, shrill, blood curling, screaming.**

**Who was screaming? It took her a moment to realize it was her.**

**She was screaming. She was laying on the cold ground shrieking her lungs out, with blood pouring out of her chest.**

**There were people, so many people, all crowded around something, what she could not see.**

**But they were all soon turning around to look at her. She finally got her look at what they all had been standing around.**

**It was him.**

**Him.**

**Him.**

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**Why? Why was he here?**

**Had he killed his brother? Finished his life goal? And they were all welcoming him back.**

**Sasuke-kun.**

_**Her **_**Sasuke-kun.**

**Had returned.**

**He returned to her.**

**Her mind finally returned to the present. Everyone was making their way over to her. Naruto was screaming her name, and Sasuke, god Sasuke, was looking at her.**

**Her.**

**Just her, no one else.**

**She shuddered, then started gasping. She couldn't breathe, she was dieing.**

**No, no, she was just hypervenalating, she needed to calm down. Sasuke was still looking at her.**

"**Sakura! What the fuck happened to you?! Are you okay?!" Naruto screamed at her.**

**She had totally forgotten about her injuries. **

**Her left leg was broken in three places, her left wrist was shattered, at least 6 ribs were broken, her arms and legs were covered in gashes, her face was bruised just about everywhere, and that was about it.**

**Oh, wait.**

**Her chest was also ripped open so her heart was exposed.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**She was picked up in someone's arms and ran to the hospital. There, she was layer down in a hospital bed. **

**Tsunade was rushed in and thoroughly horrified by the appearance of her apprentice.**

**Sakura felt the healing hands of her mentor press against her ripped open chest. She was trying to staunch the blood flow.**

**But first,**

**Sakura let out a strangled screech,**

**She had to force her heart back in place.**

**Then she focused on stitching the skin back together with her chakra. Once that was done with that, she moved to her abdomen. She used her to chakra to mend the broken ribs back together, and when she was done with that she moved to her wrist, and **

**Snap-**

**Shriek,**

**-Ped it back in place.**

**She then focused on mending the broken fragments of bone back together, once done there she moved to her leg. She moved the rest of the bones back in place, and sealed them together with her chakra.**

**She healed the worst of her bruises and gashes, the finally sat back exhausted.**

"**Sakura, what happened?"**

**Sob.**

**Sob.**

**She was crying to hard to talk.**

**But then she was screaming.**

"**He raped me!"**

"**He raped me!"**

"**He raped me!"**

**Naruto tried to touch her,**

"**Get the fuck away from me!"**

**And the screaming began once again.**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Tsunade walked out exhausted, collapsing into the nearest chair. Sasuke and Naruto rushed towards her from their spots against the wall.**

"**I think you need to sit down."**

"**Baa-chan, what's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked.**

**Tsunade started slowly,**

"**She was on a simple S-rank mission, assassinate the leader of a cult in the Village Hidden In The Rain. What we did not count on though was how many followers the leader would have. Hundreds of blood thirsty men. She fought as hard as she could, killing at least 200 men, but it wasn't enough. There were 9 men left, including the leader. She was weak, too tired, too many injuries. They all had their way with her, all raped her. When they were done and feeling cocky, they turned their backs. Sakura threw an explosive kunai and ran for her life."**

**Naruto cried.**

**And cried.**

**Sasuke just sighed and asked if he could see her, alone.**

"**I finally got her calmed down, so be careful" Tsunade answered.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke-kun!**

**My Sasuke-kun had come to see me!**

**I could not contain my joyous smile and I was nearly bouncing up and down on the bed.**

**When he was within my reach, I hugged him with all my might.**

**And then,**

**Then,**

**He hugged me back!**

"**Throughout the whole thing, I imagined it was you Sasuke-kun. You touching me, loving me."**

"…**fucking me."**

**My Sasuke-kuns face remained impassive.**

**I beamed up at him, and then I**

**Pressed my lips to his.**

**He responded immediately, shoving his tongue in my mouth.**

**He dominated me, and I loved it.**

**Sasuke-kun owned me.**

"**Sasuke-kun is mine, and I am his, lalala"**

"**Sakura."**

**He had said her name!**

"**Yes Sasuke-kun?"**

"**No one, besides me, will ever touch you again. Do you understand that?"**

"**Yes of course, Sasuke-kun. And no one besides me, will ever touch you. And if a female dared lay her hand on me, well I might have to rip her heart out."**

**Smile.**

**Smile.**

**They were crazy, oh so crazy.**

**But**

**They were crazy about each other.**

**And that's what mattered.**

"_**Sasuke-kun is mine, and I am his, lala**_

_**Lala**_

_**Lala**_

_**La"**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**End.**_


End file.
